EMBELLISH
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Seungkwan pandai bicara, kalau Hansol perhatikan. Jika berkunjung, Seungkwan pasti mengatakan sesuatu; entah klub voli yang dia gemari, tayangan teve favoritnya ketika sedang senggang, maupun bunga-bunga yang dia dapatkan dari bibi penghuni kamar 1094. "Paru-paruku berisi kelopak bunga." – Seungkwan. (VERKWAN/HANKWAN/SLASH/Vignette/Mental-Health Issue/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Hansol yakin dirinya mengalami disorientasi semenjak dia terbangun di tengah-tengah kamar putih yang asing. Seingatnya, langit-langit kamarnya tidak sejauh itu. Dan juga, ranjangnya tidak berukuran panjang dan polos dilapis selimut saja.

Banyak tempelan _post-it_ di dinding baik kiri maupun kanannya.

Ketika dirinya coba duduk, kepalanya seperti dihantam batu raksasa dan dia menyadari satu hal: bahwa ini bukan rumahnya, dan jika ini bukan rumah sakit, pasti sesuatu seperti itu.

* * *

 **EMBELLISH  
(Soulmate Doesn't Have to be Perfect)**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Fiksi ini ditulis khusus untuk **nhy17Boonon** yang meminta pairing VerKwan dan baru kesampaian dibuat. #huks. Maaf lama banget! :' Semoga suka dan nggak kapok nge-request dari author abal ini.))

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2.030 words)

 **Pairing** : VerKwan/HanKwan.

 **Genre(s)** : Suspense, Drama, (ending) Romance

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Kewarasan hanyalah masalah perspektif.

.

.

.

 **Warning(s) + Trigger(s)** : AU; mental-health issue; hanakotoba (flower language); contain hospital things and such; bit dialogues; plot-twist; Open-Ending; self-beta

* * *

Saat sudah menguasai keadaan; yang ditangkap matanya adalah sosok laki-laki dengan seringai terplester lebar di bibirnya, berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya sembari menyorongkan pot kecil ditumbuhi bunga kamomil segar.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun."

Tidak mampu menahan tendensi, Hansol membuka bibir untuk bertanya, "Kamu siapa, ya?"

Laki-laki lawannya hanya berkerut dahi, memainkan mata, tapi menjawab: "Semua orang tahu Seungkwan."

Hansol berkesimpulan bahwa namanya adalah Seungkwan.

* * *

Di hari kedua, Hansol bangun lebih awal.

Seungkwan datang mengunjungi kamarnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, hai. Aku bangun lebih awal daripada kamu yang mengunjungiku." Hansol meretas senyum, melemparkan selimut ke atas bantal yang telah ditumpuk. Kemudian dia duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Angin di luar sangat segar, bukan?" Seungkwan menghampirinya.

"Aku belum membuka jendela, jadi kurang tahu juga."

Seungkwan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamarnya kurang ramai. Jadi sedikit membosankan."

Mengitari pandangan ke sekeliling, Hansol tidak bisa tidak berpikiran sama sepertinya. Mungkin dia butuh sejumlah dekorasi tambahan agar Seungkwan betah jika lain kali datang. "Akan kutambahkan hiasan nanti. Kesukaanmu apa?"

Menggeleng, Seungkwan hanya meninggalkan setangkai mawar mekar penuh di atas nakas.

Hansol ditinggalkan menebak-nebak.

* * *

Esoknya, Seungkwan tiba dengan serumpun forget-me-not.

"Cepatlah ingat." Dia berkata dengan sedih, lalu pergi begitu saja dan Hansol bisa merasakan bahunya berat oleh pertanyaan dan rasa heran.

* * *

Seminggu berturut-turut, Seungkwan tetap datang.

Di hari keempat dia membawa snowdrop, esoknya petunia, esoknya lagi sebuket violet biru selama dua hari berturut-turut. Hansol bukan kamus berjalan, jadi dia hanya bisa mengandalkan ingatannya semasa sekolah tentang arti dari masing-masing bunga yang Seungkwan tinggalkan. Bagaimanapun, masa-masa dia bersekolah sudah lewat beberapa tahun lalu jadi wajar jika dia tidak ingat.

Karena Seungkwan pernah memberinya forget-me-not, Hansol menebak apakah dirinya mengalami amnesia atau sejenisnya. Tapi jika memang dia sakit aneh hingga lupa ingatan, Hansol meragu karena dia masih bisa kenal dirinya; siapa namanya dan berapa usianya. Lagipula, ketahanan fisiknya tidak mengalami degredasi sama sekali.

Dokter tidak pernah berkata apa keluhannya dan datang hanya ketika waktu pemeriksaan tiba. Suster yang bertugas mengganti kantung mineral yang terhubung ke infusnya juga cuma tersenyum kecil. Hansol menumpuk makin banyak pertanyaan.

Beruntung, Hansol masih punya ponsel di sakunya.

Dia segera mengecek daftar kontak dan menulis teks pada setiap kontak yang ada di sana – isinya kurang lebih: "Apa yang kulakukan terakhir kali?"

Tidak banyak balasan yang masuk, kecuali dari orangtuanya serta beberapa teman (yang sulit dihubungkan apa maksudnya).

 _Bukankah kau pergi ke Korea atas keinginanmu sendiri? Kau berubah pikiran dan ingin kembali?_ – **Ibu.**

 _Kita sudah tidak berjumpa selama delapan bulan, Sol. Kau seperti hilang ditelan Bumi. Aku senang sekali kau akhirnya mengetik untukku._ – **Seokmin.**

 _Kau bicara apa, sih? Bukankah baru kemarin kita bersenang-senang di distrik lampu merah dan kau pergi duluan tanpa menunggu aku. Kau pergi dengan gadis rambut pirang, kan? Masa' kau lupa?!_ – **Mingyu.**

 _Jangan melucu untukku jika kaubilang tidak ingat apa yang terakhir kali kaulakukan karena ini bukan April Mop dan selera humormu buruk, aku tahu. –_ **Jun.**

* * *

Di malam kelima, di mana Seungkwan memberikan snowdrop padanya, Hansol mendengar sepotong syair sayup-sayup mengalir dalam lorong rumah sakit yang panjang dan hening.

Suaranya makin jelas, lalu terdengar tambah jauh saat sudah menjauhi kamar rawatnya.

Dia tertarik mengikuti asalnya, dan ujung suara itu ternyata berhenti di atap.

Hansol membuka pintu atap yang (syukurlah) tidak dikunci, kemudian menjejakkan langkah menuju sosok yang beberapa hari ini datang mengunjungi kamarnya.

Ditimpa sinar bulan, Seungkwan bernyanyi. Sebait lagu. Suaranya sangatlah bagus, lebih bagus daripada rekaman demo grup menyanyi perempuan di radio-radio.

Menjadi penonton dalam diam, Hansol bertepuktangan pelan sebagai timbalbalik dan kepuasan atas hiburan singkat.

Seungkwan tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Hansol. Di genggamannya ada iris yang layu. Dia memberikannya pada Hansol lalu enyah setelah berkata, "Aku bisa menjadi seperti mereka."

* * *

Seungkwan pandai bicara.

Mulutnya banyak, kalau Hansol perhatikan.

Jika datang berkunjung, Seungkwan pasti mengatakan sesuatu.

Dia akan bicara bahkan jika Hansol tidak bertanya atau mengajaknya mengobrol.

Apapun dia bicarakan.

Entah klub voli yang dia gemari, tayangan teve favoritnya ketika sedang senggang, maupun bunga-bunga yang dia dapatkan dari bibi penghuni kamar 1094. Bibi itu mengelola toko bunga dan setiap hari anaknya datang dengan bunga yang berbeda karena sang ibu tidak suka keteraturan, senang bergonta-ganti suasana. Tiap kali Seungkwan masuk ke kamar si bibi, dia pasti dibekali entah setangkai atau satu pot kecil berisi bunga.

Ini sudah seminggu dua hari Hansol di rumah sakit.

Harus diakui, Seungkwan berisik. Tapi dengan Hansol, dia punya tambahan cara lain untuk menyampaikan pikirannya selain dengan metode oral; yakni, dengan bebungaan yang bisa bicara mewakili isi hatinya. Bunga yang dia dapatkan selalu diberikan pada Hansol, entah mengapa.

Kamar Hansol sekarang sudah mulai padat. Tangkai-tangkai patah dan kelopak-kelopak layu tersebar berantakan di bawah ranjangnya. Nakasnya dihias sepasang anyelir putih yang Seungkwan berikan pagi itu.

* * *

Keberadaannya di rumah sakit itu atas alasan apa tetap jadi enigma.

Perawat sudah melepas infusnya dan Hansol mulai makan tanpa pantangan.

Hansol masih tidak mengerti siapa yang menebus administrasi rumah sakit baginya tapi dia mengirim ucapan terima kasih pada Seokmin karena keyakinannya berkata bahwa teman satu rumahnya itu pasti selalu menjadi penolong di saat-saat seperti ini.

* * *

Seminggu empat hari, Hansol menarik Seungkwan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan mengungkit sebuah topik.

"Dengar, aku tahu restoran yang olahan makanannya enak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu makan?"

"Orang." kata Seungkwan tiba-tiba.

Hansol merasa dirinya salah dengar, jadi dia kembali bertanya: "Makanan, lho?"

"Orang yang muncul di iklan membawa mangkuk berisi sup iga sapi."

Hansol paham. "Pesananmu sup iga sapi. Akan datang dalam beberapa menit!" Dia menghubungi nomor rumah makan masakan Cina dan memesan semangkuk sup iga sapi, dua porsi bihun kecap hitam dan dua teh hijau hangat.

Seungkwan membentuk salut tanpa disuruh, "Hitler bersikap keji tapi aku mendukung kebijakannya."

Tertawa kecil, Hansol kemudian menutup teleponnya dan menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu kamu tertarik pada politik luar negeri, terlebih lagi pada tokoh bersejarah yang sudah mati."

"Semuanya akan pergi ke alam baka."

Hansol mengikuti alur yang dibuat Seungkwan. "Alam baka itu tempat semua orang menunggu."

"Tapi melelahkan jika tidak datang-datang."

Seungkwan memelintir krisantemum kuning hingga tidak berbentuk di tangannya.

* * *

Hansol tidak pernah mendengar namanya dipanggil karena selama ini mereka saling memanggil dengan aku dan kau.

Jadi, esoknya dia mencoba memanggil Seungkwan dengan namanya. "Seungkwan."

"Seungkwan di sini."

Mengangguk, Hansol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kalau aku, siapa?"

Seungkwan berpikir keras, terlalu keras sampai keringatnya jatuh dan Hansol merasa tidak enak padanya.

Hansol lalu baru ingat bahwa di hari pertama mereka hanya mengetahui nama Seungkwan tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dia segera memotong, "Hansol. Aku Hansol."

"Aku Gretel."

"Itu Hansel, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan tidak tertawa dan Hansol mengiranya marah karena laki-laki itu pergi dari kamarnya dengan meninggalkan sweetpea.

* * *

Seungkwan tidak marah karena esok harinya, dia kembali datang ke kamar Hansol.

Napas Hansol bersembunyi dalam kelegaan karena dia sibuk menyusun rencana bagaimana membuat Seungkwan kembali seperti semula tapi rasanya itu sudah tidak perlu karena dia di sini.

"Sandal kelincimu sudah mulai bersahabat dengan lumpur."

"Kelinci benci air."

Karena tidak mau berdebat panjang, Hansol mengiyakan. Padahal, dia bermaksud menyindir Seungkwan dengan berkata secara tidak langsung bahwa sandal itu sudah sangat kotor. Harus segera dicuci.

Mereka duduk di lantai porselen tanpa alas dan dingin segera menyebar ke kaki-kaki yang terlapis sepotong satin.

Hansol tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu jika Seungkwan juga dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya sudah menjawab semua – omong-omong seragam Seungkwan berwarna merah muda dan Hansol diberitahu jika warna tersebut dikhususkan bagi pasien yang memiliki keluhan berat. Hansol bukannya berusaha mengorek privasi, dia hanya ingintahu jenis penyakit apa yang menjadi lawan Seungkwan selama dia berjuang.

Dia memutuskan bertanya.

"Jantungku selalu berpacu saat aku berjalan menuju panggung."

Mungkin, panggung yang dimaksud Seungkwan adalah atap tempatnya bernyanyi setiap malam.

Hansol menggeleng, bukan itu yang dia ingin tahu. "Penyakitmu. Simptom yang membuatmu dirawat tempat ini, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan menjentikkan jari. "Paru-paruku berisi kelopak bunga."

Menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti (karena dia tahu itu hanya penyakit fantasi dan mustahil terjadi di dunia nyata), Hansol mengonfirmasi dengan bertanya kembali: "Wabah Hanahaki?"

Seungkwan memberinya balasan, "Gula darah melonjak di setiap harinya."

Hansol dipusingkan dengan jawaban Seungkwan yang berubah-ubah dan menyimpulkan bahwa dia mengidap penyakit lebih dari satu. Mungkin saja. Atau mungkin dia terkena diabetes melitus karena jawaban terakhirnya terdengar lebih meyakinkan daripada yang pertama.

* * *

Genap dua minggu, dokter yang bertugas merawat Hansol datang dan membongkar semuanya.

Bahwa dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena teler kebanyakan menenggak bir dan Seokmin datang membopongnya semenjak hari sudah malam dan tidak ada taksi di jalan.

Seokmin lalu menyuruh dokter berpura-pura menjalankan skenario karena dua minggu lagi hari jadi Hansol dan dia ingin mengerjai laki-laki itu lebih dari apapun.

Pantas saja, tepat tengah malam tadi ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar dengan ucapan-ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Diikuti dengan pesan teks: maaf telah mengerjaimu. Ibunya merekam sesuatu yang kira-kira berisi ucapan semoga panjang umur dan juga permintaan maaf membuat bingung.

Sang dokter menunduk untuk mohon maaf (telah bergabung untuk mengerjai) sekaligus tertawa karena Hansol ternyata positif terjebak.

Dia tidak amnesia.

Tidak juga menderita penyakit berat.

Tempelan _post-it_ di dinding bukanlah miliknya.

Itu bekas pasien yang pernah menempati kamar tersebut sebelum dirinya.

* * *

Kembali ke malam keenam, setelah dia kembali ke kamar untuk meneruskan tidur usai buang air ke toilet, Hansol bisa merasakan kelopak-kelopak daisy berguguran di wajahnya.

Karena penerangan minim dan Hansol hanya mengandalkan sumber cahaya dari berkas-berkas bulan yang masuk lewat celah jendela, Hansol melihatnya samar-samar saja.

Tapi senyumnya lebih dari familier untuk tidak dikenal.

"Terima kasih karena kemarin malam telah mendengarkan laguku." katanya.

Seungkwan menepuk pipinya sebelum pergi dengan langkah terlalu pelan.

Hansol menarik selimut dan bermimpi lebih indah lalu bangun telat karena dia ingin lebih tertidur lebih lama untuk mengingat Seungkwan dan kelopak daisy yang ditaburi di wajahnya.

Esok paginya, Seungkwan sudah berada di kamarnya dengan bunga baru. Dia membawa magnolia dan Hansol menerimanya dengan senang hati karena Seungkwan hanya tidak bisa ingat apa yang telah dilakukan.

(Semalam, Hansol tidak berhalusinasi karena di samping bantalnya banyak kelopak daisy berserakan tanpa pola.)

* * *

Selain kenyataan bahwa dia dirawat karena mabuk, Hansol juga tahu satu rahasia.

Seungkwan ternyata menyandang demensia.

Sudah terhitung lama dan keadaannya tidak bertambah baik di setiap harinya.

Dia ramah pada para perawat serta dokter-dokter yang bertugas. Tidak pernah mengganggu dan mengaku-ngaku.

Semua pengunjung di rumah sakit mengetahui dirinya dan selalu merasa terhibur alih-alih takut. Hanya saja, Seungkwan tidak mungkin sanggup dijadikan lawan bicara karena jawabannya pasti tidak akan seperti yang diharapkan. Jelas saja, apa yang keluar dari mulut orang gila hanyalah isi pikirannya yang carut-marut.

Karena Seungkwan tidak agresif, pasien lain tidak keberatan untuk dikunjungi olehnya. Mungkin, karena Seungkwan menularkan aura positif maka dia tidak dijauhi. Selain itu, Seungkwan tidak rusuh dan suka kedamaian.

Dia telah menjadi pasien semenjak akhir tahun lalu dan sejak saat itu dia kerap bermain ke satu demi satu kamar. Mengoceh omong kosong atau bersenandung ringan. Pasien-pasien menjadi lebih cepat pulih karena mereka merasa perasaannya membaik dan perasaan yang baik memancing hormon tubuh beregenerasi lebih cepat.

Perawat Cha menjelaskan pada Hansol, Seungkwan jadi gila karena tidak mampu menggapai mimpinya menjadi artis.

Itu sebabnya, dia kerap membalas melantur dan bahkan keluar tema jika Hansol mengajaknya bicara. Dia selalu bicara dengan pikirannya, walaupun ada orang lain di sekitarnya tengah berusaha membangun percakapan bersamanya. Dia bisa berkomunikasi, namun gagal dalam berinteraksi.

Hansol hanya mampu mematung, bergeming selama beberapa saat, dan pergi mengepak kopornya untuk pulang ke rumah semenjak dia telah diperbolehkan pergi.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

jadi, hansol ga amnesia tapi seungkwan yang ... #yha. xkxkxkxk puas banget masa abis nulis ini. inspirasi dateng tiba-tiba kemarin pagi, tapi baru bisa publish hari ini krn dirumah gaada sambungan. selain itu, aku tertarik bikin seungkwan yang begini karna yah, karakter dasarnya emang udah nista. #babakbelurdigaplok#ngek. dan secretly, aku mulai ngelirik mereka ((utk ship)) semenjak manteng **13 Castaway Boys**. udah dulu notenya ah. mau verkwan lagi? review dulu. :v ((iniapah)) ((bejanda))

ps: aku pingin banget deh punya waktu lebih supaya jadi reader aktif juga. fandom svt mulai banyak entriesnya nih, tapi aku cuma bisa nyumbang asupan tanpa ikut nikmatin ff author(s) lain. iri. TT  
ps2: endingnya nyebelin? nih aku kasih omake! enjoy!

* * *

 **[Omake]**

Seminggu kemudian, Hansol mendaki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit.

Lapis-lapis selimut yang baru dicuci, berkibar ditiup angin, menerpa rambutnya coklatnya. Hansol berjalan ke ujung atap. Langkahnya mantap dan diiringi perasaan riang di balik rusuk.

Seperti bisa diduga, Seungkwan berdiri di pinggiran. Tangan memeluk pegangan besi dengan kuat. Matanya memandang jauh seperti ada kejora jatuh atau memang lanskap kota yang dilihat dari ketinggian sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Hansol memutar bahunya agar Seungkwan berbalik. Kemudian, dia berlutut, menyodorkan setangkai viskaria yang cantik. Einstein berpendapat, gravitasi tidak berlaku bagi orang jatuh cinta; tapi Hansol percaya lebih daripada itu, karena cinta tidak memandang batas atau perspektif manusia pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu gila atau semacamnya, tapi, kamu mau jadi milikku, tidak?"


End file.
